Beauty from the lake
by Cherry blossom girl
Summary: AU. Mariana is a beautiful mermaid, who lives in Hogwarts lake.She is contented with her life under water surface, she gets on well with most water creatures, and her friend, Hogwarts ghost Myrtle often visits her. But one day this all changes.RonOC.
1. Unexpected Help

**Beauty from the lake**

A/N: So, here's my story, re-written and reposted. I hope you'll still like it. It's rated PG- 13 just to be safe. Sorry Malfoy fans, I made him a villain in this one. It'll be a Ron/OC story, but you can imagine that OC is you (as originally was), since doens't allow ‚you' stories. And please excuse the grammar mistakes, I know my English isn't all perfect, but when I give it to my friend to correct, it takes too long. Well, I still hope it's not that terrible.

Disclaimer: I admit I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to talented J.K.Rowling.

Summary: Mariana is a beautiful mermaid, who lives in Hogwarts lake. Sometimes she would watch students that are walking by the lake, or sitting there, but she rarely talks to them. She is contented with her life under water surface, she gets on well with most water creatures, and her friend, Hogwarts ghost Myrtle (yes, exactly, Moaning Myrtle) often visits her. But one day this all changes. The day of second task of Triwizard Tournament. Swimming in lake, she finds four unconscious people there, tied to stone column and guarded by merpeople. Among them, there is a certain red haired boy that catches her eye. Since this moment, she is very curious about him. She would often sit at a rock near lake shore and watch students in hope that she'll see him. And even more, she feels strange desire to become human and one of students, too...

**Chapter 1 - Unexpected help**

Mariana opened her eyes and yawned. Then she got up and swam out of her house. (It had only two rooms, but was quite spacious, with holes for windows and doors and made of stone.) She saw variously shaped and coloured fishes, few merpeople in their village in the distance, and when she looked up to the surface she could see light coming from there. That meant she overslept and it was already a day.

"Mariana," suddenly she heard a voice behind her. Mariana turned and spotted Myrtle, a ghost from Hogwarts castle, who was by chance also her friend. "Oh, hello Myrtle," she replied.

"Mariana," Myrtle repeats, "you won't believe what has happened to me!" Exclaimed she happily.

Mariana immediately got the feeling that whatever it was, it must have been somehow associated to Harry Potter, because Myrtle used to talk about him most of the time. It seemed pretty positive, that she had a crush on him. Soon when Myrtle continued, Mariana's suspicion was confirmed.

"Well, I was just resting in a prefect bathroom yesterday night, when something suddenly woke me up from sleep. And guess what....I saw Harry bathing, or more like swimming in that big pool that is there."

Mariana opened her mouth to reply but before she could think of any appropriate answer, Myrtle cut her off.

"I decided to talk to him and asked him why he hadn't come to see me and he said......"

Mariana pretended to listen and occasionaly nodded, or said: "Really?","That's interesting." or "Wow!", while her mind wandered in different places. She really couldn't understand Myrtle's fascination by this boy; he was a human. But, Myrtle didn't seem to mind. She used to be one too, after all.

Since Mariana was little, she'd been always told by her mother not to get involved with humans much, because she'd been afraid they could hurt such a delicate creature as her little daughter was. She said that humans are dangerous, cruel and like to fight a lot.

Mariana, however, didn't agree with her; although she could see that some of them were bit harsh sometimes and not quite considerate to other creatures, like that blonde student who liked to throw stones at her when she was sitting near the bank.

But not all of them were like that. Some students were nice to her, and liked to talk to her. For example that girl with wavy brown hair, who was always reading some book. Mariana saw her few times with Harry, so she assumed they were friends. Her name was something like Hermione, or at least Mariana thought so. Hermione talked to Mariana a lot, and was very curious about life underwater. Mariana told her about it, and Hermione told her about Hogwarts school and life on land.

Or the man who taught here last year Defence against the dark arts, Professor Remus Lupin. Mariana really liked to talk to him. He wasn't like other human men she knew, he seemed so kind and gentle, she almost couldn't believe when he told her he was a werewolf. And inconsiderate humans sacked him for this in the end. For being different. Mariana knew what it was like, when others didn't like you because you were different. She felt that she had lost a friend when he'd left Hogwarts.

The mermaid stopped musing about humans with a sigh only to find out that Myrtle's rant about famous Harry Potter was nearing an end.

"...and after I helped him to solve the mystery of the egg, he thanked me and promised to come and visit me sometimes," Myrtle ended, sighing dreamily.

"Hm...Myrtle, that is really...ehm...wonderful," Mariana replied, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, I know," she said with a happy smile. "And what about you, Mariana? You're always sitting on that rock next to the bank and watching students, and sometimes you even talk to them... Don't tell me there isn't a single one who would catch your eye."

Mariana suppressed a heavy sigh and shook her head. _'So she still wouldn't give up.'_ Myrtle saw it and gave a small laugh. Then they talked little more, fortunately, this time not (only) about the boy who lived.

Later that day Mariana was sitting on her favourite spot, a rock near the lake shore. She watched her surroundings for a while. It was so calm and peaceful, the trees swaying in gentle breeze, her golden hair fluttering, sun shining brightly, reflecting in her green eyes, a few students sitting in a distance, talking or reading.

She looked towards the Forbidden Forest and saw something white flash there. After a while she spotted it again, but this time more clearly. It was a beautiful creature, almost like a wonderful white horse, but with a corn. Mariana smiled. _It must be unicorn,'_ she thought, _Hermione told me_ _about them...'_

But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud splash!' right next to her. Mariana looked around and saw a blonde boy, the one who didn't seem to like her much, holding a stone in his hand. _Oh no, not again,'_ she sighed desperately. She couldn't understand what he's got against her - after all, she'd done nothing to him; except being different, that's it.

He threw the stone at her, but she dodged it and it fell into the water again. Meanwhile he picked up another one and Mariana concluded it'd be better if she just disappeared underwater and returned later after he leaves, when she saw something uncommon. The blonde boy (it seemed to her his name was Draco but she was not quite sure) raised his hand and made a movement in attempt to throw another stone at her, but suddenly someone caught his hand.

"Stop it, Malfoy! She's done nothing to you, you've got no right to harm her!"

Malfoy turned around and stepped aside so now Mariana could see her saviour. It was a boy, quite tall, with shining red hair and clear blue eyes. "Yeah, Weasley? And just why do you care? I know your family is poor, but I never thought that you were so pathetic to sympathize with stupid half-breeds. That's even worse than being friends with Mudbloods."

"She's not a half-breed, you prat! You have no right to insult her like this. And I'm sure she's more intelligent than your little pitiful self have ever been," exclaimed the red-haired boy, whose name was presumably Weasley, angrily.

Malfoy took out his wand. Mariana knew that humans (of course wizards and witches) used it to do magic. He pointed it at the other boy, who did the same.

"No, Ron, don't," Mariana heard someone yell suddenly. So her saviour's name was Ron. Ron Weasley. Then she spotted the person who'd called it and saw it was - Hermione! Next to her was standing Harry. _Are they his friends?'_ She wondered. _Probably.'_

"Now you overdid it, Weasley," shouted Malfoy, his wand still pointing at the red-head. "Rictusempra," he yelled.

"Furnunculus," called Ron in response and the duel started. _Oh no, I hope no one one will get hurt because of me,'_ the mermaid worried, _though it seems like_ _that Malfoy'd deserve so.'_

"Ron, please don't do it, you'll get in big troubles if any of the Professors see you," pleaded Hermione with him while Harry shouted: "Malfoy stop it immediately or I'll call Professor Dumbledore!" Mariana knew that Dumbledore was Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but seeing that the two boys won't stop fighting she realised that now there was really not time to think about it, and decided it was time to use a bit of her own magic - a water magic.

She raised her hand, pointed it at the waters of the lake, made a movement with her wrist, muttered a spell under her breath and suddenly there was a big stream of water flowing from the lake, swirling around her in the air. She pointed her raised hand towards Malfoy, still fighting with Ron, and the water stream divided into more, surrounding him and tying him like chains.

Malfoy got scared and dropped his wand, calling for his bodyguards (A/N: I mean Crabbe and Goyle, of course), but they just stared dumbly as he struggled in attempt to free himself. No, that wouldn't help, the water chains were strong, as was Mariana's spell. "You freak, what are you doing?" Malfoy shouted at her and Hermione called: "She's not a freak, Malfoy!"

"Shut your big mouth, you worthless Mudblood," he retorted. "And you, filthy half-breed, free me in and instant, or you'll get in big troubles. My Father works for Ministry of Magic, he could -"

Mariana waved her hand again and Malfoy was lifted in the air. She made the water carry him closer to her, looked at him with disdain and said in a calm, but firm voice: " So what will you do now? Insult me again? Or threaten me? I don't care about your silly threats; they cannot intimidate me, and nor do I care whether your Father does work for Ministry or not. I only see that you need a lecture to improve your behaviour, so I'll tell you this and you better remember it for future - you have no right to call Hermione a worhtless Mudblood, because she's cleverer, more talented and for sure more worth than you with your pure' blood are. If your blood were the purest of pure, it wouldn't give you the right to think yourself superior to others, because you're not. You're disgrace to your race."

She spat out the last words, then moved her wrist fiercely and the water chains loosened, leaving Malfoy fall onto the ground. "Thank you," she said simply to Ron, Hermione and Harry before slipping of the rock and diving in the waters of lake, now smooth once again.

_Please review!_


	2. Second Task

** Beauty from the lake**

A/N: Here's Chapter 2. Some things are slightly different than in the book, I hope you won't mind. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter Universe, but J. K. Rowling does!

_Review responses:_

Krirobe: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Let's say that Mariana is different than the rest of merpeople living in the lake. Maybe she is half mermaid hald human, (if that's possible at all ) or something...Anyway, I labeled the story AU, due the differences.

Squishy Gamgee: Thank you. I labeled the story AU, according to your advice. I hope now it's ok.

** Chapter 2 - Second task**

Hermione, Ron and Harry were still standing by the lake, looking at the water surface Mariana had just disappeared under, when Malfoy stood up, with great help of various profanities. "Crabbe, Goyle, let's go!" he snapped at his two companions. "I'll make her pay for this later!" he threatened before he finally left.

"He'll never change," Hermione shook her head. "Let's go back to the school, we need to find some way for Harry to spend an hour underwater. We can search in the library," she added. They did as Hermione said.

"She is a nice girl...I mean, mermaid," said Harry, meaning Mariana.

"Yeah, and she's pretty too," agreed Ron. "I wonder what her name is..."

"Mariana," informed him Hermione.

"What?" asked Harry and Ron confusedly.

"Her name is Mariana," repeated Hermione.

"Oh...and how would you know? Read it in Hogwarts: A history?" asked Ron sarcastically.

"Actually no, I talked to her," replied Hermione smoothly. "We're kind of friends now, I daresay." By that time they reached the library.

Ron stopped and so did the other two. "And you never told us?"

"Well, I was talking about her few times, I'm sure. If you were more observant you'd know." With that Hermione turned and walked into the library. The two boys followed her.

"She doesn't tell us and now she's upset about it. Girls," muttered Ron under his breath, "sometimes I think I'll never understand them."

In the evening came Myrtle again. Mariana went to sit on the bank of the lake above water. It was now completely vacant and she could imperturbably enjoy the calmness and silence of this beautiful night. Myrtle was floating next to her above ground.

Mariana told her about the encounter earlier this day and Mytrle rewarded her with a speech about Harry. Mariana pretended to listen carefully and dazed off into her thoughts. Not because she would have something against Harry, but she had already heard of him so much that she felt like she knew him better than he himself.

Mariana turned her gaze to the sky, now indigo blue and star-studded. It was a wonderful sight. She looked at the moon crescent that blazed with a radiant light. It was apparent that it was waxing, in fact it was almost full. This reminded her of Remus Lupin. _Poor Professor_ _Lupin,'_ she thought, _the full moon is near. I hope he won't forget to take his potion.'_

The mermaid sighed and looked around. Myrtle was still talking about oh-so-compelling Harry Potter. Waters of lake rippled slightly in light wind and the air was fresh. The trees of Forbidden Forest were standing still, and she remembered the unicorn she had seen there today afternoon. Naturally, the incident that happened soon after also came across her mind.

This hadn't been the first time Malfoy had been bothering her, but she'd never tried to pay him back till now; she just didn't want any fights with students. But today, that nice boy, Ron, defended her, and Malfoy insulted also him and Hermione, who was her friend, and that was enough. She felt sure he wouldn't trouble her again. He'd got what he deserved. _It was kind of Ron that he helped me.'_ Mariana looked at the starry sky again and thought with a smile: _I wonder if I see him again soon.'_

A week passed and Mariana hadn't seen anyone of the trio'. She'd often sat at the rock near the lake shore in hope she'd see Ron, but he didn't turn up, and neither did Hermione or Harry. _They just have a lot of learning and then there's that Triwizard Tournament, Harry_ _must_ _prepare for that too...I'm sure Hermione wouldn't forget about me, she's a friend after all,'_ the mermaid assured herself.

This morning it was the same way. When Mariana was above water she saw few people only, but Ron, Hermione or Harry weren't among them. And to her pleasure, neither was Draco Malfoy.

She returned underwater and sat in front of her house now. Not long after she noticed Myrtle. She had come to tell Mariana some news about Harry as usually, then she told her that today is the day of second task of Triwizard Tournament and floated away, probably to see Harry performing the second task.

Mariana decided to swim to the merpeople's village. She didn't use to go often there - some of them weren't glad to see her there often, because with exception of the tail she weren't similar to them at all. She didn't have greyish skin, green hair, nor yellow eyes and she also could speak not only underwater, but also above, just like humans did. She had few friends in the village though.

Swimming, she approached the village, that she could see the stone houses appearing around her. After a while she came to a square where a big statue of a merperson was. Today it seemed somehow different.

Mariana swam closer and soon she realised why. There were four people tied to the statue's tail and they seemed to be in a very deep sleep. She came even closer, so she could see them properly. One of them was Ron...next to him was Hermione...and then some black-haired girl at about their age and some little blonde girl.

Mariana gasped with shock. _Why are they here? And for how long already?'_ She swam to Hermione and tried to loosen the ropes that held her, but they were tied tight. Then she swam to Ron and tried to cut his ropes with a stone that she'd picked up from the bottom.

One of the mermen guarding the four hostages noticed her and swam to her: "Hey, you can't do that. Get away from them now!" She tried to argue but he pulled her away.

Then she spotted Nalia, a merwoman from village, sitting outside her house and swam to her. Mariana asked her about Ron, Hermione, and other two girls.

"I was told they're part of the second task, Mariana,' said Nalia. "You know about the Triwizard Tournament, don't you?"

Mariana nodded. "Hermione told me."

"Hermione?" "My human friend. She's here, too.The girl with wavy brown hair, " the mermaid informed her. "So what about the second task?"

"The task for the champions is to find what they would miss most and retrieve it from us. They have an hour for it. Then it's too late."

"Too late?" Mariana got scared. "When the champions don't find them-"

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to them, we're going to bring them back in that case," Nalia interrupted her.

"Oh...ok," she sighed with relief.

Mariana talked to her friend for a while, then decided to return home. There was nothing she could do to help Hermione or Ron to get back, or Harry to find them, anyway. On the way to her house she met Harry. He recognised her and made a movement with his hand which Mariana assumed was a wave. She waved him back and called: "Good luck, Harry!"

After a while she saw a blonde girl with head in bubble. _It must be that Bubble Head Charm. I've heard humans use it sometimes when they go underwater.'_ The girl was swimming in the same direction as Harry. Mariana swam into her house and looked out through the window. She noticed that the blonde girl was now swimming back to surface quickly, with a few Grindylows chasing after her.

Almost an hour passed and Mariana saw Harry swimming back, trying to get to the surface. He had got Ron with him, and the little blonde girl too. She watched him from the distance. He was swimming slowlier now, she guessed it was hard for him to carry both Ron and the girl, who were still sleeping.

He was only few metres from the surface when it happened. A Grindylow attacked him, and Harry, not expecting it, dropped Ron. Mariana's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Ron falling helplessly to the bottom of the lake. Without any hesitation, she swam forward, caught Ron and swam to the water surface with him. She saw that by that time Harry managed to get rid of the Grindylow. Mariana handed him Ron, not wanting to go with him, she thought the judges might disqualify him if they saw her help him.

Harry said something. Only a bubble came out, but Mariana understood that it was thank you'. She watched him surface and thought with a smile: _I bet he'll win the Tournament.'_ When she swam back home, her thoughts turned to his friends: _I hope that Ron and Hermione are_ _okay.'_

_Please review!_


	3. Final Decision

**Beauty from the lake**

**Chapter 3 – Final decision**

Next day Hermione came to see Mariana. She told her that she'd seen her and others in the merpeople's village previous day. Hermione told Mariana how Professor McGonagall had called them to her office and send them to sleep. Mariana was glad they were okay. She asked about Ron and Harry and Hermione told her that Harry was busy practising spells for the next (third) task and Ron was helping him, so they couldn't come. Mariana felt slight hint of disappointment flash through her, but said nothing. Maybe they'll come later... Instead she ask Hermione about the school. The two of them talked nearly for an hour, then Hermione had to leave.

After Hermione's departure, Mariana stayed sitting above water and watched her surroundings. Then she returned to the bottom of the lake, but this time she couldn't fully enjoy swimming in the turquoise waters of the lake; there was something that kept bothering her in her mind.

The water washing her didn't seem so pleasant comparing to the wind caressing her skin and hair above water. Twilight and coolness of these deep waters weren't nearly as nice as warm bright sunny rays. Its calmness and quietness were not as comforting as light rustle of tress in Forbidden Forest or remote chattering of girls and boys sitting near lake. Various fishes and water plants couldn't match beautiful colourful flowers which grew around Hogwarts castle. And most important, Ron was not here, and neither were Hermione or Harry, all of these who she considered friends now.

'_What only is the matter with me?'_ the mermaid wondered, swishing her green tail forcefully in the cool water. '_I've never acted like this before. Why do I have these strange feelings? Almost like I wanted to...no, that's too absurd to be merely thought, not even uttered...' _But she knew she needed to give herself a honest answer. _'I am afraid it's true. I want I to be a human.'_

Few days passed since the moment she'd pushed the strange thought in the corner of her mind. She wished for it to just disappear, but it wouldn't go away; just on the contrary; it kept returning. Mariana couldn't believe it; she even didn't want to....It was odd, peculiar, uncommon and shocking for a mermaid, to have such a wish – to become a human. Her poor mother would be outraged if she knew...

Mariana felt so confused, on one side of her there was a mermaid, loyal to her nation, to rules she'd been taught by her mother; and on the other side was her wish, a strong wish to be a human girl, be a student at Hogwarts, to have the possibility to walk on the firm ground, smiling, talking, laughing with other students – her friends.

She didn't know what to do now, but she were sure that she couldn't stand this anymore, so she decided to go to the merpeople's village (again) and ask Nalia for an advice. Mariana told Nalia about her problem and she fell silent for a while, contemplating current situation.

"Do you really want to abandon your present life underwater only to become a human?" she shook her head questioningly.

"Yes, Nalia, it's my final decision, in fact," Mariana answered firmly.

"Then there is only one way I can help you. I can't turn you into a human girl but I suggest you to go to Murcusa, our (merpeople's) chieftainess. She is wise and intelligent, she will be able to help you."

"Thank you, Nalia, for everything," Mariana said and a feeling of regret and guilt overcame her as she saw tears in Nalia's eyes, both of them knowing that this is probably the last time they see each other. But Mariana's desire to be a human had become stronger than anything else by now; too strong to let go. She wouldn't back down.

"I've expected your arrival," a voice said as Mariana entered Murcusa's house. She saw her sitting on one of the stone chairs. Murcusa offered her another one and Mariana sat down. She didn't feel surprised by Murcusa's words. Nalia had mentioned her ability to see future few times.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Mariana started, "but I need your help. Although, you probably know that, too."

Murcusa smiled thoughtfuly and nodded. "Yes, I know why you are here, little mermaid Mariana. But have you considered your wish properly? Are you sure you want to forsake your life as a mermaid, and enter the human world as one of them? For this is no just a game, if you decide, it's a way of no return."

Mariana shivered slightly at these words; though they were uttered in a friendly manner, they still carried certain coldness and darkness. "I've decided. I can live this life no more. I've changed. I'm drawn to the human world, no other place seems to fit for me."

"In that case, I shall help you. I can make you a potion that will turn you into a human girl permanently. But it takes some time. Come again tomorrow at the same time and it will be ready." The mercheftainess promised her. Mariana thanked her politely and swam home.

Next day Mariana went to Murcusa's house again. Murcusa gave her a bottle with the potion she'd promised her previous day. "Here is it, Mariana. But I must warn you. This potion will turn you into a human, a witch, but at the same time you will lose your water magic."

"Thank you, Murcusa. I am willing to undergo this." Murcusa then gave her also a long blue dress that wear human women, with an instruction to to put it on before she'd drink the potion. Mariana thanked her and then swam home. She looked around her house for the last time. Then the mermaid swam above water and sat on the bank. It was already evening and no one was around. Mariana put the dress on and took the bottle out...

_Meanwhile in the school: _

Harry and Ron were in Gryffindor common room, playing wizarding chess. Hermione was there too. She was sitting near the window in a big armchair , reading _'Advanced Transfiguration'_. After a while she torn her sight off of the book and looked outside through the window. She saw the glow of setting sun, darkness coming from Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's cottage and the lake in the distance. _'Maybe we should go to see Mariana,'_ she thought suddenly and then announced her thoughts to the two boys.

"Why not?" agreed Harry and Ron added: "Yeah, we haven't been there for a while." They set off...

_Back to Mariana:_

Mariana opened the bottle with the potion, put it to her mouth and drank some of it. It tasted strange, but quite good. She drank rest of it and suddenly felt a bit weak. She dropped the empty bottle and it fell on the grass. The feeling of weakness deepened and Mariana followed the bottle, falling onto the ground. At the same time she also felt terribly tired. She tried to fight it but it was too strong. She slowly closed her eyes and darkness and sleep overcame her...

_Please review!_


	4. New Beginning

**Beauty from the lake**

Disclaimer: I think I forgot this in my last chapter, because it's too obvious for me, so here: I don't own Harry Potter Universe, it's all J.K. Rowling's.

**Chapter 4 – New beginning**

The three friends were walking slowly towards the lake. "Uh...you know, it just occurred me, what are we going to do if she's not there?" Asked Ron suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Can you specify 'is not there', or better, just 'there'?" Required Hermione smartly.

"I mean, if Mariana is not above water. What are we going to do then? Push our heads underwater and call for her?" Explained Ron; frustrated with her questions.

"There's no need for being ironical, Ron. In that case, we'll just go back and come tomorrow." Hermione's voice was quite calm, in contrast to Ron's.

"I am being ironical? Why only, when you've got such a perfect plan?" He said ironically.

Hermione was about to reply, but Harry interrupted her: "Stop fighting now, you two. It's really not the time and place. Look there, to the lake. Someone's lying at its bank..."

"Oh, really! I've not noticed before," exclaimed Hermione. "We should go there and help them!" They came a bit closer so they could see a girl in a blue dress lying there without any sign of motion.

"It's a girl," said Ron; surprised. "A pretty girl...she's not from the school, I haven't seen her there...she seems somehow familiar to me though..." he continued as they kneeled around the girl lying on the green grass.

Hermione took her hand and checked the pulse. "She's alive, but unconscious. And of course, that she seems familiar to you, Ron. Don't you recognise her?" When Ron shook his head, Hermione continued. "It's Mariana, the mermaid, you dork."

"What?" Exclaimed Harry and Ron immediately. Hermione just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well...she looks a bit like her, now when you say it, but still..." Harry was apparently confused.

"Well, yeah, and Mariana's got no legs, but a tail," added Ron, but that was not enough to convince Hermione.

"Maybe, but it is her. And what happened to the tail, I have the feeling, we shall discover soon. Now help me, boys, we need to take her to the hospital wing."

A faint remote rustle reached Mariana's ears. At first she couldn't recognise it, but then it grew louder and she heard that it was sound of someone talking. She still were surrounded by the darkness. What happened? Mariana noticed she didn't feel water around her any longer, and when she tried to move her tail, she found out she didn't have one, instead she had a nice pair of woman legs.

Then she remembered. She'd drunk the potion Murcusa had given her, and it had really changed her into a human girl. She opened her eyes and suddenly a bright light overwhelmed her. _'Where am I?'_ She wondered, and when her eyes got accustomed to the light, she looked around.

She was lying in a bed in a quite big room with few other beds. All of them were empty. Next to her bed was a bed-side table with a glass with water on it, and a mirror. She looked in the mirror at herself and saw that it was not only her tail that had changed. Her eyes were bit darker now and so were her hair. It was also thicker now, falling onto her shoulders in light waves.

Few metres from her bed were standing three people – Hermione, Harry and Ron. It was them, who she heard talking.

"Do you think she will be okay? She's been sleeping all night and day long, since we found her and brought her here yesterday," Ron was saying in a worried voice.

"Don't worry that much Ron," assured him Hermione, "Madam Pomfrey says she'll be ok, and when she says it then-"

"– then I'll be ok," Mariana ended the sentence. They all turned to her immediately.

"You're already awake?" Asked Hermione with a smile and Mariana nodded.

"I woke a minute ago."

"And how are you feeling?" Asked Ron this time, and Mariana could hear a slight hint of worry in his voice. Or were she just imagining that?

"I'm fine, thank you. Ehm... may I ask you something?" She adressed the last comment to all of them and when they agreed, she questioned: "Uh...Where am I?"

"Oh...I guess we should tell you...you are in Hogwarts school, hospital wing," Hermione started. "We found you yesterday evening, lying by the lake, and you were unconscious, so we took you here...We don't know what happened before we found you, but I assume you know..." she trailed off.

"You do remember what happened, right?" Added Harry.

Mariana nodded. _'Well...so they found me...they must know who I am. Harry and Ron have seen me_ _before and Hermione is my friend, she surely remembers me. What will they think now? How_ _am I going to explain this?'_ She sighed and bite at her lower lip, forgetting about the trio of friends observing her.

"Is there something wrong, Mariana?" Ron asked when he noticed her woried look.

"Uh...it's nothing...I guess I should tell you how ... this happened," Mariana said, motioning to her legs that were now replacing the former tail.

"Yeah, you could, we are all cur-" started Ron but Hermione sent him a glare, exasperated at his occasional lack of tact.

"Oh, you don't have to if you don't want, we'll understand," added she hastily.

"No, I want to explain it." And Mariana told them, how she'd felt alone underwater, with most merpeople not liking her for her dissimilarity, and then she'd got to know them (Hermione, Harry and Ron) and she'd felt like they were her friends, and had wished to become a human and Murcusa had given her the potion and all. All three of them listened carefully, and then Harry said with a smile: "Mariana, we are glad to have you here, then."

"Yes, we indeed are," started Herm, "and you should know that we –"

Mariana smiled genuinely, happy with the turn of events. She closed her eyes for a moment; now when the nervousness had left she realised that she were still a bit tired. Maybe a side-effect of the potion. It surely must have been a complicated one, when it had turned her into a human permanently. She opened them again when she heard Ron's voice: "We really have to tell you a lot, Mariana, and show you the school and-"

But Hermione stopped him. "That's true, Ron, but I think we should now let Mariana rest. She still may be quite tired."

"And she'll need to have a lot of energy, when we take her to Professor Dumbledore's and a show her around the school," agreed Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes behind Hermione's back. Mariana giggled quietly and he gave her a big smile. "Okay, we must go now, else Hermione would probably strangle us, but we will come back soon," he said.

"Yes, you will need to choose classes and get books," said Harry, and Hermione jumped in: "Don't worry though, I'll help you with learning, if you want," she said.

"And will you help me too?" Asked her Ron suddenly, with a hope in his eyes.

"No, I won't. You're just lazy, you don't need help," frowned Hermione.

Harry sighed. "Here they are, bickering again."

Mariana giggled again. Soon they left in order to let her have some more rest, and when she closed her eyes she could hear Ron's words once more: "We will come back soon." _'It feels really good to have such friends,'_ Mariana thought before finally falling asleep again.

_Please review! _


	5. The joy and worry of a student's life

**Beauty from the lake**

Disclaimer: This stopped to be original looong ago...but it still needs to be done, so: I do not own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 5 – The joy and worry of a student's life**

Mariana woke up early in the morning next day. She looked around herself for a while, then realised where she was; that she was going to be a Hogwarts' student soon. That also meant that she needed to arrange a lot of things and she started to wonder whether she should get up. Then Madam Pomfrey entered the room and saw Mariana awake.

"Good morning, Miss Mariana." (A/N: she doesn't have a human surname yet, so Madam Pomfrey got to call her Miss Mariana :-) "I see you've already awaken. How do you feel?"

Mariana assured her that she was quite well, and Madam Pomfrey allowed her to get up.

"You can wear that school uniform that your friends brought you before," she told Mariana, poiting to the chair where a skirt, a blouse and sweater were (A/N: she is not sorted into a house yet, so she will get her tie and robes later).

Mariana put the clothes on and the the door opened and Hermione walked in.

"Hello Mariana, how are you today? I'm here to take you to the Professor Dumbledore. I suppose he wants to talk to you, he always does when new students arrive. And you also need to be sorted,"she said.

They set off for Professor Dumbledore's office and on the way Hermione explained Mariana about the houses. They reached the office and saw Professor McGonagall standing in front of the door.

"Professor Dumbledore is expecting you already," she said, and then added "Sorbet Lemon" (or whatever the password was). The gargoyles on both sides sprung aside and the door opened. Professor McGonagall lead the two girls by spiral staircase to the office. Professor Dumbledore welcomed them and told Mariana to sit in the chair. He took an old shabby hat from the top shelf and said it would sort Mariana into her house.

She nodded and he put the hat on her head. "Ah...A former mermaid, hm? I must admit, I've never met anyone like you," Mariana heard a voice in her head. It was quite a shock at first, then she realised it was the hat talking to her. "You have quite some talent for magic, and you are a quick learner, you'd do well in Rawenclaw. But I wonder..."

'_Gryffindor, please, let it be_ _Gryffindor,'_ Mariana thought. Hermione had told her before that they were there and she wanted to be with her friends.

"Also Gryffindor, hm? Yes, you would fit in there, you showed great amount of courage, leaving your old life like that just to make your dream come true," the hat seemed to agree with her. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted out loud. Mariana took it off her head and Hermione smiled. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were smiling also.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, then," Professor Dumbledore said kindly and Professor McGonagall added: "And welcome to my house, too."

'_So she is head of Gryffindor house,' _Mariana thought. _'That_ _might be good, she seems strict, but also nice.'_ "Thank you," she said in a reply. Professor Dumbledore continued.

"However, there is another matter that needs to be taken care of. You need a surname, now when you are human. I wonder which one would suit you? Hm... Tell me, Mariana, which one is your favourite season?" He asked her kindly.

"Well, I like all of them, but when I have to choose... I think summer!" She said, secretly wondering what that had to do with her new surname.

"Then it is clear, your surname can be Summers. What do you think?" Now Mariana understood, and she quite liked it. So she agreed.

"That is nice."

"Good. Now you can go with Professor McGonagall and get your school books and robes. I wish you good luck in your studies," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Mariana thanked, and followed Professor McGonagall and Hermione. Professor McGonagall gave her Gryffindor robes and tie, and some textbooks. Mariana chose Divination, Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies as optional subjects, because she really didn't know that much of Muggles. She also received her timetable.

Then Hermione took her to the Gryffindor common room, and told her the password. She lead Mariana in the dormitory, which was by chance also hers. Then they went back to the common room and sat there. That day was Sunday, so they didn't have school.

Mariana decided to examine her timetable, so she took it out. Just then she heard the portrait open and someone climbed through the hole inside. She heard familiar voices, looked up and saw Harry and Ron.

They saw Mariana and Hermione too and approached them. "Hello Hermione, Mariana! I see you got into Gryffindor too...that's cool!" Said Ron smiling widely.

Harry smiled also and asked: "So how do you like our common room?"

"Oh I like it, it's so cozy and nice," Mariana answered and smiled too (A/N: ooh soo much smiling, all of them must be in right cheerful mood today :-). Then they looked at Mariana's timetable and commented her lessons and the teachers (they have the same and she don't know them yet).

Suddenly Ron said: "Mariana, you haven't seen the whole school yet, have you?!"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, if you'd like, I can show you around," he offered.

Mariana felt a little bit surprised by his offer, but thought it was kind, so she accepted: "That would be great, Ron, thank you."

He smiled even wider: "So let's go." He opened the hole and let her climb first (such a gentleman). _'Hmm... I'm really curious what the school is like,'_ Mariana wondered as she followed Ron on a tour along the school.

A/N: Just a little warning in the end – next chapter might not come very soon, so please be patient with me. I have my high school graduating exams this year and I have to learn a looot. A whole lot. sigh By the way – I do not want to complain, but if you are reading this, you could also review...please!! Bye :-)


	6. New students and new lessons

Beauty from a lake 

Disclaimer: This is really going to be a 'surprise', but I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: So, after a long loooong time, I managed to write a new chapter…Read and enjoy!

_Review responses: _

hmd6: Thank you, next chapter is here. Enjoy!

Raisa: Thanks, here's the update…uh…finally…so read and enjoy!!! :-)

Grindylow07: I know, but I had to slove it somehow, so she just does…that's why it's AU (Alternate Universe). Glad you still like it, enjoy new chapter -

Rhapsody: Thank you for review. I'm glad you like it, another chapter is here…enjoy!

Senshi of the Moon: Thank you for reviewing. Yes, I think you are right – there must be a way how to use mermaids from book and make a story… but, sadly, I didn't figure out, sooo this is Alternate Universe ;-( But I'm glad you still like it. Enjoy new chapter

Magic Crystal Rose: Thanks, here's new chapter, I hope you'll like it :-)

Alora55: Thanks, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter

Chapter 6 – New students and new lessons 

Ron showed Mariana different classrooms, Great Hall, school grounds, and gradually whole school, even the Forbidden Forrest. Then it was lunchtime, so the two of them went to the Great Hall for a lunch. They joined Harry and Hermione, who were already there, at the table.

Before the meal started, Professor Dumbledore stood up and introduced new students – Mariana and some other girl, that is in Ravenclaw. He introduced her as Mariana Summers, foreign student from Boston High School of Sorcery.

The other girl was introduced as Hanae Nami Sada from Kyoto School of Magic and Charms. Mariana looked at her, slightly surprised; she had expected that she'd be the only one new student now. But again, at least she was not that suspicious, when this girl was new too. Mariana could see that the girl had light blue hair that went to her shoulders – it kind of reminded her of sea – and green eyes, just like Mariana. _'A bit unusual,'_ she thought, _'but still pretty.'_ All students clapped and started to eat, as Professor Dumbledore had nothing more to say.

In the afternoon Mariana practised some new spells under Hermione's supervision. Hermione also explained Mariana some other things that she did not know yet.

Next day was Monday and that meant school for Mariana. Finally it was here – her first schoolday at Hogwarts. First she had double History of Magic. She was sitting in a class between Hermione and Ron, with Harry next to him, waiting for the teacher to come. Everyone seemed not to care, but Mariana was quite startled when he came out of the board and she saw he's a ghost.

Ron saw it and explained: "You know, one day he woke up dead, but he didn't notice it, so he just went teaching." He snickered at that and Mariana smiled.

Then Professor Binns (for she learned that that was his name) started to teach. Mariana decided to take some notes, even though after a while it got boring and she started to feel sleepy. She just shook the feeling off and continued making notes.

Hermione looked at her and smiled approvingly, then glared at Harry and Ron and whispered loud enough for them to hear: "Do you see Mariana? She's taking notes, not like you two lazy idiots. You should take example of her."

The lesson soon ended and Mariana took out her timetable to see what she'd got next. It was double Divination. She was quite curious about what it'd be like, because she had heard quite a lot about the teacher, Professor Trelawney. After all of them exited History of Magic classroom, Mariana, Ron and Harry set off for Professor Trelawney's tower, but Hermione went to her Ancient Runes lesson. Mariana had heard about her very last lesson of Divination, and why and how exactly she'd given it up, and that made her curious even more. She really couldn't imagine that Hermione would act against any Professor like that.

The two boys, talking to each other about what else than quidditch, and Mariana, engulfed deep in her own thoughs, reached the tower, and climbed up the ladder. Then she entered the dim lit room, and Harry with Ron followed her. Professor Trelawney was not there yet, or at least Mariana thought so. The three of them found a free table, and sat down in the armchairs, Mariana sitting between Ron and Harry. A while later, all students were there; the only thing missing was Professor Trelawney herself.

„Welcome to another lesson, my dear students," suddenly a voice sounded through the class and Professor Trelawney emerged from black shadows in the front corner of the tower class. „Today we are going to read from hand. I will show you how, but firstly you have to clear your Inner Eye in order to see properly," she said in a completely sincere voice.

Mariana didn't have enough time to think about that and Professor Trelawney continued: „So,who would like me to tell them something about their past, present or future? Ah, I see that we have a new student today. Mariana Summers, right? Of course, my dear, I knew you would choose my lesson. So, let me read from your hand... maybe something about your past first..." Professor Trelawney took Mariana's left hand in her and looked at it closely. „Hmm...." she started smartly. "I see that you've lost parents at a quite young age, then lived with a foster mother for a while, and finally alone...that is sad, really....but wait, what do I see here? Water, surprisingly..."

Professor Trelawney shook her head in confusion while Ron whispered sarcastically: "Yeah, water, how surprising..." Harry sniggered at that comment, but Professor Trelawney paid attention to neither of them, she just went on: „A lot of water...Weren't your stepparents marines by a chance? Didn't you live with them on a ship or something like that? Oh yes, it must have been so." She looked at Mariana the former mermaid expectantly.

„Yeah, something very similar," she answered nervously. Fortunately, Professor Trelawney decided not to ask anymore, why would she anyway, she was surely a Seer, she didn't have to ask for she knew...

The lesson went on without any further distraction. Although Professor Trelawney did a lot of crazy things during the lesson, Mariana were quite impressed by her ability to see her past, even if not whole.

"You know, I think there's really something about her being a Seer," she said to Ron when he started to complain about Professor Trelawney being an old fraud and everything.

Harry agreed with Mariana: "Well, she can see sometimes, when she tries really hard…"

More hours passed. The lessons ended and all of our four friends went eat lunch, then did some homework. After a while Mariana wrote last line of her History of Magic essay and put down her quill. She sighed with contentment and looked around. The sun was shining brightly behind the window and when she looked down at the quidditch pitch she saw Harry training with Gryffindor team.

Hermione was sitting next to Mariana in common room, scribbling furiously something on her parchment and Ron, sitting opposite Mariana wa frowning at his History of Magic essay. Finally Hermione ended writing and Ron tossed his quill and parchment aside too.

Mariana got and idea and said: "Hey, Hermione, Ron, what would you say to a nice walk outside? I'm already fed up with sitting inside all day."

"Great idea," exclaimed Ron and his face brightened up immediately, but Hermione declined: "I'd love to go, Mariana, but unfortunately I can't. I have to write my essay for Ancient Runes and do some translation too. I am sorry, maybe tomorrow," she apologized.

"Fine then," Mariana smiled and Hermione left for the library.

Ron sighed and then looked at Mariana: "So let's go without her, Ana," he said.

"Ana?" She asked.

"Yeah, a pet name for you; Mariana is sometimes too long," he explained.

She remained thoughtful for a second, then smiled and said: "I like it."

"Fine, then come already," he insisted, taking her hand and dragging her out of common room.

"Wait, not so fast," she called as they ran along corridor towards Entrance Hall.

He slowed down and said: "I'm sorry, but I'm really bored. I guess I've been sitting inside for much too long."

Mariana laughed: "Yes, I can understand that. I need to get out, too."

Finally they reached the exit and left school. At first they went on a walk by the lake, then watched Harry practising quidditch for a while and then Mariana decided she would like to go to the Forbidden Forrest. She knew that it was not allowed, but there was just something about it drawing her in there.

She told Ron and he considered it for a while, remembering those giant spiders that he had met there in his second year, but he figured that they probably wouldn't meet them this time. And besides, he didn't want to look like a coward in front of Mariana, so he agreed.

They stepped in the forrest and suddenly a deep green dusk enveloped them. It was so calm and still there, they could barely hear the voices of other students on the quiddith pitch.

Ron took Mariana's hand and smiled at her, and she smiled back. They were not talking, just watching animals and plants around, walking slowly deeper and deeper into the forrest. Suddenly Mariana heard crack a twig.

"Oh,what's that?Have you heard it?" she asked Ron and he nodded. Mariana turned but saw no one…but wait! There, in the distance, there flashed something blue between the green trees. She looked there again, but saw nothing.

"Probably only a squirrel, or some other animal," Ron said, as he too, could see no one.

"Yes, quite likely," Mariana answered and made a step forward but stumbled over a root and lost her balance. Falling, she tried to hold onto something and so she pulled Ron down on the ground with her. Ana closed her eyes when she hit the ground.

"Ow!!!" She yelled, feeling the new formed bruise on her back. Then she realised that there was something heavy just on top of her. She opened her eyes only to look into Ron's blue ones…

A/N: I think this is a good place where to end the chapter…So if you liked it, please review, if you didn't like it then … you can also review. Ok, now I probably should be going to start writing another chapter…uh…fine…I hope you liked this one


	7. Adventure in the Forbidden Forest

**Beauty from the lake**

Disclaimer: I really don't know how it is possible, but somehow, I still don't own anything from Harry Potter Universe. J.K. Rowling owns it all.

A/N: As usually, I apologise for letting you wait. Enjoy new chapter!

**Chapter 7 – Adventure in the Forbidden Forrest**

Mariana opened her eyes only to look into Ron's blue ones. He looked quite confused, this surely must have taken him by surprise. He blushed at the position they were in and Mariana realised that in addition to this, she was staring. She blushed too and looked away. As nothing happened (A/N:understand Ron didn't get off Mariana), she looked back at him. His face moved closer to hers, and she shut her eyes, expecting –

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!HEEEELP!" Suddenly a terrified voice sounded through the forrest. It was clearly some girl calling for help. Mariana open eyes again, Ron get off her, helped her up and both of them run in the direction the sound had came from. After a little while they reached a meadow on the other side of the forest.

They saw a girl lying on the green grass. She was crouched and trembling. "Oh my! We have to help her," Mariana called and run to the girl. She tried to stand up. Mariana and Ron helped her and when the girl looked at Mariana, she recognised her green eyes and blue hair.

"You are this new girl, Hanae, right?" Ron asked.

She nodded: "Yes, but call me Nami, please. That's my other name, everyone calls me that."

'_Nami…what a nice name, I wonder what it means,'_ Ana thought. "Fine then, Nami. Was it you who screamed? What happened?" she questioned the girl.

"Yes, that was me. I saw someone, a person in a dark hooded cloak, but when I started to scream they pointed their wand at me and then just disappeared… I felt some force and then fell to the ground. And then you came…" Nami ended her speech.

"Could it be…could it be You-Know-Who?" Ron suggested. Mariana saw that Nami's eyes widened in fear and she shivered a little.

"Most likely not, he's been defeated by Harry, remember?" Ana said to Ron. Of course she knew about You-Know-Who, what he had done to Harry, his parents, and how Harry had defeated him in his 1st and 2nd year, too. He, Ron and Hermione had told her everything after she had become their friend.

"Yes, you're probably right," Ron saw that Nami was scared and decided to agree with Ana, no matter what he might have really think.

"Ok, I think we should go back now…we shouldn't have been here in the first place anyway," Mariana said and they agreed. They started to walk outside the forest but when Nami made the first step, she gasped with pain.

Ana turn around and saw Nami falling again, but luckily, she didn't hit the ground because Ron caught her.

"Ow…I think I sprained my ankle when I fell the first time," Nami said softly with tears of pain in her eyes.

Mariana checked her ankle. "It is swollen," she announced. "What now?"

"We must take her to the hospital wing," Ron answered.

"But…I can't walk," objected Nami.

"Don't worry, I will carry you," Ron offered (such a gentleman ).

"I'm sorry I'm that much of bother for you," Nami said guiltily as Mariana and Ron carrying her walked out of the forest to the hospital wing.

"Don't worry, that's okay," Ron said and Ana smiled and added: " We're glad to help." She meant it, though for some reason it made her feel a bit weird and uncomfortable when she saw Ron with some other girl in his arms.

They soon reached the hospital wing and walked inside. The room was empty, with exception of Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall talking to each other. Hearing the door open, they looked up. Madam Pomfrey rushed to them and told Ron to put Nami on the bed near the window.

"Sprained ankle, I see…maybe even broken. Good that you took her to me immediately, I think I will be able to heal this easily,"she said. "But you will have to stay here and rest few days, dear," she ordered Nami, who just nodded quietly.

Professor McGonagall looked at them strictly. "Mr Weasley, I see…well, how did you get in trouble this time? And you Miss Summers? I wouldn't expect you to cause this. Although I wonder that Mr Potter isn't around too." She said with a frown on her forehead.

"But Professor, that wasn't –" Ron started to defend himself, and Mariana, when Nami interrupted him. "That wasn't their fault Professor, just on the contrary, they were kind enough to help me, when I fell and hurt my ankle during a walk in the forest."

"Fine, Miss Sada, I believe you. But sadly, upon hearing that you were in the forest, and thus did an act that was against shool rules, I have to punish you," Professor McGonagall said determinedly. "And I mean all of you." She added.

"What? Professor, but we only helped!" Ron tried to change her decision, but did not succeed. "I know, Mr Weasley. But you still were in the Forbidden Forest, too. So you have broken the rules as well and have to bear the consequences." Professor McGonagall was unyielding. "Miss Sada, because you do not belong to my house, I will have to tell Professor Flitwick (A/N:I'm sorry but I kinda forgot who was head of Ravenclaw. So if it's not Flitwick tell me and I'll change it). After your ankle is healed again, he will find you a suitable punishment." She told Nami. "And as for you two," she continued, "your punishment will take place tomorrow night. You will report at Profesor Sinistra's. I think she needs some help cleaning the astronomy tower." With that Professor McGonagall turned and walked away.

Ana and Ron looked at each other and sighed. The prospect of spending whole night cleaning astronomy tower really didn't look that pleasant. Then Mariana looked out of the window and saw it was getting dark already. "It's dark outside, I think we should go," she said.

Ron nodded. "Okay then. Bye Nami."

"Bye, Nami, we will come to see you tomorrow." Nami smiled and waved as she watched them leave.

After a while Ron and Ana got to the Gryffindor common room and entered it. To their great surprise, no one was there. Suddenly Mariana felt tired so she sat down on the old sofa. Ron sat next to her and after a slight hesitation Ana put her head on his shoulder (A/N: aww how sweet :).

He shifted a little but didn't say anything. She closed her eyes and almost started falling asleep when she heard Ron say her name: "Mariana…" She opened her eyes and looked at him. His face was near hers and he again started to lean in. She closed herr eyes again and waited for a sweet kiss :)

"BANG!" the door to the common room opened loudly. Ana and Ron let go of each other quickly and saw Hermione and Harry coming in. "Where have you been? Why didn't you come to dinner? We were waiting for you, but when you didn't come, we went to look for you." Said Hermione strictly.

"What? A dinner? Oh my…I completely forgot!" Ron yelled.

'_Oh well…maybe next time then…'_ Ana thought as she watched him running at his greatest speed to the Great Hall for a dinner, leaving them all standing there.

A/N: Done! So, this is end of 7th chapter. I hope you all liked it. But I dunno :) I mean, last time I left you hanging of a cliff :) and now I made the poor girl 2 times ALMOST kiss him, but, someone just HAD TO come always and ruin the moment…I have serious apprehension that my evil personality is taking over my good one. But I promise that I'll try and make next chapter sooner than this one. By the time, you can help me fight with my evil personality (so it won't spoil next chappie) and review Ok, now I really should go and write that essay about War of the roses, William the Conqueror, Magna Charta Libertatum, Richard Lionheart (reminds me of Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) - who knows why ) and other stuff…

Evil personality: Do you know why the cherry blossoms are pink?

Readers: OO

Me: Oh no…

Well if you really managed to read it all you deserve something…here, have a cookie! hands reader a cookie Ok, now I'm really ending…bye, have a nice day :)


	8. Two pretty girls

**Beauty from the lake**

A/N: Yay! Finally 8th chapter! It took me so long to write it...:( Anyway, enjoy reading:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I swear I really don't:)

Chapter 8 – Two pretty girls 

„Then you slowly say the spell," Professor McGonagall was once again doing her best to teach the students the difficult art of Transformation. „But you have to be careful and pronounce it right, because if said wrong, it can have unpleasant side effects." Most students were listening to her and trying to follow her instructions, but Mariana somehow couldn't.

She just wasn't able to concenrate on the lesson. She had far more interesting matters to think about. For example, Nami, the new girl who had been attacked in the Forbidden Forrest, or the detention she would have that evening, or the two times that Ron had almost kissed her-

„Miss Summers! Do you think you can stop daydreaming now and start working, or do you want to get another detention?" Professor McGonagall's question sounded menacingly.

Mariana sighed, raised her wand and started to practise the spell. At first she couldn't do it quite right, but then Hermione helped her and she managed it into perfection. When the lesson ended, she packed her books and were just about to walk out, when Professor McGonagall said: „Miss Summers, wait for a moment please."

Ana turned to her. „I just wanted to tell you that Professor Sinistra awaits you tonight at 8:00 in her office. You will assist her with some work, as your punishment." Ana nodded. „Oh, and tell this also Mr Weasley, please," Professor McGonagall added and Ana was dismissed.

When she walked out of class she saw Hermione waiting for her. Mariana told her what Professor McGonagall wanted and Hermione seemed to think that she deserved the punishment. After all, she had broken an oh-so-important school rule. Ana then remembered that she had to tell Ron, but he was not around.

„Where is Ron?" she wondered out loud.

Hermione shrugged. „I don't know, he's probably gone to lunch with Harry...You know he can be rather hungry sometimes..." she mused and they both laughed.

„Let's go to lunch too," Mariana said. „The Transfiguration made me rather hungry, too." Hermione nodded and they set off to the Great Hall. When they arrived there they found Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Neville.

„Where is Ron?" Mariana asked Harry, surprised that she didn't see him there.

„Probably somewhere in common room, he said he wanted to put his books in the dormitory," Harry answered.

„Oh okay," Ana shrugged and started to eat. After lunch she and Hermione went to the library to learn. Two hours later, tired of writing homework and learning (poor Mariana) Ana realised that she needed a break.

She wandered along the corridors and then remembered Nami and decided to visit her. When she approached the hospital wing she heard voices coming out of there. She stopped in curiosity. One of the voices belonged to Nami, and the other one ... was it Ron's voice?

They laughed, then Nami said timidly: „Can I ... Can I ask you something, Ron?" He agreed. Now, Mariana knew that overhearing wasn't all that nice, but she somehow felt like frozen in the spot.

„Do you think ... I mean, am I pretty?" Nami asked suddenly. That question surprised Ana, and Ron was probably surprised too.

„Well...I..." he stuttered before finding the courage to say: „Yes, Nami, I think that you are very pretty."

So, he did think that Nami was pretty? Ana frowned and for some reason she didn't want to visit Nami anymore, but she still had to tell Ron about the detention, so she knocked on the door and entered.

Ron was sitting next to Nami's bed. He and Nami looked at Mariana. She didn't feel very cheerful but didn't want them to know, so she put on a fake smile. "Hello Nami! How do you feel today?" Ana asked her.

"Thank you, it's already much better," she answered kindly and smiled at Ana. Mariana stayed for a while and made a nice small talk, then told Ron about the detention and returned to the library again.

However, she found out that she had no mood for learning, and tried to persuade Hermione to go outside. She refused, saying that she wanted to write her History of Magic essay. She seemed rather nervous, but Mariana assumed it's because of the loads of homework Hermy hasn't written yet, and so she went for a walk alone.

Ana came to the quidditch pitch and sat on a bench. She pulled out a book and decided to read there for a while. She saw that Ravenclaw Quidditch team was practising. Ana watched for a moment, then returned to the book. An hour later, the sun was still shining, but the air was a bit colder now and Mariana decided to go inside.

She walked into the common room where only few students were. She noticed Ron frowning at the books that were lying on the table in front of him. Hermione and Harry weren't anywhere around. Ana sat next to Ron and looked at the book on the table. "Potions," she read.

"Yeah," said Ron, "I have to write stupid Potions essay for Snape and Hermione isn't here, so I can't copy hers." Ana took pity on him and helped him write the essay. Then Lavender and Parvati showed up and asked her to come to dinner with them. After dinner she looked at the big clock that hung in Entrance Hall and saw that it was time to go to Professor Sinistra's office.

When she reached the office, she didn't see Ron there. _'I hope he won't be late, what if we get another detention for that, too?'_ Ana thought and frowned. Today really wasn't her best day.

Professor Sinistra opened the door and spotted her. "Ah, it's you, Miss Summers, and where is Mr Weasley?" Seconds after she said that they saw Ron running towards them.

"Hello Professor, I'm sorry I am late," he started, "but-"

Professor Sinistra stopped his attempt at explanation and said: "Okay, let's go to the Astronomy Tower. That is where your punishment will take place."

Ana tried to count the stairs that led in there, but made a mistake after a while and gave it up. When they got to Astronomy Tower, Professor Sinistra told them to clean all of the telescopes that were there. "And without using magic, of course! I will come back at 11:00." she added before returning to her office.

"Oh no! I hate muggle cleaning!" complained Ron and made a face. Ana chuckled at this, but didn't say a word. They started to work and by the time of 10:30 their task was done. "So, what now?" asked Ron. "We have to stay here until Professor Sinistra comes."

"I know!" Ana exclaimed suddenly. "We can watch the stars, maybe we'll see a falling star, too," she suggested and went to sit next to the big window. She looked at the starry sky, and thought how beautiful it was. Ron came and sat next to her.

There was a peaceful silence for a while, then Ron said quietly, so she could barely hear: "Mariana?" She turned her head to him only to see that he was watching her. Her beautiful green eyes were filled with confusion. Ron hesitated for a moment, the raised his hand to cup her cheek.

"You are so pretty," he whispered and then leaned in and kisses her. She closed her eyes and decided just to enjoy it. After a while Ron stopped the kiss and looked at Mariana. Then they heard someone coming and both moved away from each other.

The door opened and Professor Sinistra walked in. "Are you done with the cleaning?" she asked and when they nodded she allowed them to leave: "You can go into your house then, but no wandering around! Understood?" "Yes, Professor," Ana said and she and Ron went back in the Gryffindor common room.

Ana yawned and realised that she felt very sleepy, so she decided to go sleep and so did Ron. When Ana came into her dormitory, she saw that Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were already asleep. She laid on the bed and thought about what had happened a while ago in the Astronomy Tower.

She couldn't help it, she just felt happy when she thought of Ron. "You are so pretty," his words still sounded in her ears and she sighed happily. But then she remembered what she had heard in the hospital wing: "Yes, Nami, I think that you are very pretty."

Suddenly there was other feeling mixed in her happiness, she just couldn't figure out what it was…Was it maybe jealousy? No, surely not that…But…what did it all mean? First he said that Nami was very pretty, and then kissed Ana…But he had said that to her, too. _'So…she is very pretty and I am only pretty?' _Ana thought sadly. _'Why did he kiss me then?'_ She wondered before falling asleep. She really didn't understand that. Was Ron playing double game? Or someone other was?

A/N: Well, that was…uhm…weird? I hope you liked it. You see, I really don't think I am very good at writing romance…I'd say that I'm much better at writing angsty stuff…evil laugh Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that I will write another one soon ( knowing me, not very probable ; )


	9. A day in Hogsmeade

**Chapter 9 – A day in Hogsmeade**

Mariana woke up earlier in the morning. She looked around and saw the sun shining pleasantly and she decided to get up and take a shower. When she returned from the bathroom, already dressed, she found Lavender awake, too. Hermione, Parvati and Julianne (their other roommates) were still asleep.

"Hi. Such a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Mariana greeted Lavender. She nodded.

"It is. Actually, I think I'll go for a walk before breakfast. Don't you want to go with me?" she asks Mariana. Ana agreed, so both of them quietly left the dormitory and slowly headed outside.

They didn't meet many students, most of them were still asleep. When they reached the Entrance Hall, Lavender stopped.

"Oh no, I've forgotten my sweater and it seems cold outside. Would you mind if I go back and take it?"

"Not at all, just hurry!" Mariana told her and she turned around and hurried back.

Mariana looked around and decided to inspect closely the painting that hung on the wall.

"Hey, isn't she that new girl?" she heard someone say. "Of course, the one that hangs out with that Potter and others," said another voice. She turned around and spotted two girls standing in the middle of the hall and staring at her.

"You are Mariana Summers, right?" asked one of them.

"Yes, that's me," Mariana answered.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson and this is Milicent Bulstrode," the girl added. Mariana saw that they were wearing silver-green Slytherin ties and wondered why they were talking to her. _'This is strange, Slytherin students usually do not talk to Gryffindor ones, and I don't even know these girls…although they surely seem a bit familiar. I must've seen them somewhere before,'_ she thought.

The girl named Pansy continued: "We saw you with Potter, Granger and Weasley and we really think you could do much better than that," she said. "We could be your friends," Pansy said smugly, clearly thinking what a great offer had she just made.

Ana decided that she really didn't like this girl's attitude. „No thanks, I already have friends, and they're great," she refused Pansy's offer, which made Pansy angry. „Well, stay with the losers, if you want. But you'll see you made a mistake," she said threateningly.

„They aren't losers, in fact, I think you are," Mariana talked back, because Pansy upset her greatly with her stupid act.

„How dare you," Pansy yelled and pointed her wand at poor Ana. Before she had time to pull out her wand or do anything, Pansy said some spell and a streak of blue light came out of her wand, aiming right at Mariana. Ana knew she should jump aside and avoid it, but somehow she felt like stuck in that place.

In the last moment she felt someone grab her arm and pull her out of the way of the spell. It crashed into the wall nearby and simply disappeared. Mariana looked at her savior and saw it was a handsome boy around her age, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He stood now in front of her, shielding her from Pansy and her wand.

"Leave her alone, Parkinson," he said menacingly. Pansy frowned, but slowly lowered her wand down and threw Mariana one last glare before leaving. The other Slytherin girl, Milicent Bulstrode, who had been only watching until then, followed her.

The boy turned to face Mariana. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem," he smiled. "I'm Alex Brown."

"I'm Mariana Summers, nice to meet you." Then an idea occured to her. "You said your name was Alex Brown? Aren't you by chance related to Lavender Brown?" He smiled again.

"She's my sister. Why do you ask? Do you know her?" Mariana nodded.

"Yes, she is my classmate. We're both in the same year in Gryffindor."

"I'm in Ravenclaw, in fifth year." Right at that moment they heard someone running down the stairs and in the next second Lavender appeared.

"I'm sorry it took so long," she started saying, "but I was-" Then she stopped when she noticed Alex. "Oh, morning, brother," she greeted him. "What are you doing here?" Before he had the time to answer, Mariana did instead: "Well, some Slytherin girls wanted to bully me, but Alex helped me," she explained.

"Some Slyherins bullied you? I'm so sorry for leaving you here," Lavender apologized.

"It's not your fault, really. They were just stupid. Shall we go now?" Mariana asked and Lavender nodded. Ana thanked Alex once again and then she and Lavender left the school. They took a walk around the lake for a while and then went back to their dorm. When they returned, other girls were awake too and it was time for breakfast.

Hermione and Mariana met Harry and Ron in the common room and went to the Great Hall for breakfast together. When they came, Mariana's eyes wandered to the Ravenclaw table and she saw that Alex was already there. He saw her looking at him and smiled at her. She smiled too and waved, then started eating her breakfast. Ron frowned at Alex but Mariana didn't notice.

After the breakfast they went to their classes, then lunch and classes again. Nothing particularly interesting happened that day. When they finally returned to their common room there was a new post on the notice board. It said that there would be a trip to Hogsmeade on next Saturday. When the students saw that, all of them were glad, and Mariana was curious what it would be like. Of course, her friends had already told her about Hogsmeade, and quite a lot, but seeing it personally must be much better.

Next day was Wednesday, and when Mariana came to the Transfiguration class that they shared with Ravenclaw students, she saw that Nami was there. She had been obviously let out of the hospital, so her leg must have been okay. Nami greeted all of them nicely, and then started talking to Ron, who sat next to her.

At that moment Mariana remembered their dialogue in the hospital that she had accidentally overheard and got a weird feeling. What if Ron really liked Nami? What if he liked her more than Mariana?

"Mariana? Mariana!" Hermione nudged her in the elbow.

"Yes? I'm listening to you now," Ana turned to her.

"I just asked if you were okay, you know…you seemed a bit…sad," Hermy said with a worried look.

"Oh really? Did I?" Mariana said in a fake curiosity and forced herself to smile. She didn't want others to know about her feelings, not even Hermione. "No, it's okay. I just thought about Hogsmeade… I'm really curious what it's going to be like," she made up an excuse for spacing out.

"Well, there's a lot of interesting places, I'm sure you'll like it," Hermy said, looking a bit relieved that Mariana was okay. Ana wanted to reply something, but right then Professor McGonagall came and the lesson started.

Days came and days went, and before any of the students knew it, Saturday came too. Ana was really looking forward going to Hogsmeade with her friends. Finally, after breakfast, the long awaited event was there. Students gathered in the Entrance Hall and in small or bigger groups set off for the village. Mariana waited for Ron, Hermione and Harry and went with them. After a while, they reach their destination and she asked: "So where will we go first?"

"Oh, I must buy some new quills," Hermione announced, "and maybe also few rolls of parchment, and-" Before she could end the sentence, there was a distraction in the form of a girl from Ravenclaw, a girl with a green eyes, a girl that Mariana liked less and less everytime she saw her.

"Hello there! So how do you like Hogsmeade? I'm here for the first time and I can't wait to see everything!" Exclaimed Nami merrily.

"We just came," Ana answered coolly. Nami didn't seem to mind her distant act, and talked further.

"Oh really? I've been here for a while already, and I totally love what I've seen. Have you ever been to Ms. Pudifoot's Teashop, Ron? No? You simply must go there, it's great. Don't you wan to come with me?" She said it all in one breath.

"Uhm…okay," said Ron, obviously caught of guard, not expecting something like that. Nami snatched his hand and pulled him in the direction of the teashop; leaving Mariana, Harry and Hermione standing there. Ana blinked, then decided not to comment it. That girl sure was annoying.

"So where are we going now?" she ask once again.

"Well, we could go to the Three Broomsticks, I'm kind of thirsty," Harry suggested, and Hermione and Mariana agreed. However when they entered the inn, it seemed to be full.

"Oh, it seems there's no free place to sit left," said Harry.

"Look, there's one free table… well, almost," Hermione pointed to a table where a boy with brown hair sat. "We could go sit there," she meant.

Mariana looked that way and immediately recognized him. "That's Alex Brown, Lavender's brother," she said automatically.

"Oh you know him? I didn't think you would, being only few months here," Hermione wondered.

"Actually, I only got to know him few days before," Ana explained, "when some Slytherin girls wanted to jinx me and he helped me…" she stopped there, afraid of their reaction to this piece of information.

"What? Some Slytherins wanted to hex you?" Harry was taken aback. "Why didn't you tell us? Was it Malfoy's work?"

"Calm down, Harry, I said they were Slytherin girls…and no, he wasn't even around," Mariana told him.

"Okay, let's go sit, you can talk later," Hermione decided to end their little dialogue. "Hi Alex, can we sit down?" She asked.

"Sure," he said and smiled. "Hello, Harry, Mariana," he greeted then.

"Hi," Ana and Harry said at once. They then all ordered drinks, talked a little, and Hermione told Mariana about Ron having a crush on Madam Rosmerta once and they laughed at how funny that was.

Then they decided to go outside and look around some shops. Hermione, being the nice considerate girl she is, invited Alex to go with them, since he had sat there alone and he agreed. When they came outside, Harry spotted Cho Chang, standing alone in front of some shop and decided to go and talk to her. Suddenly Hermione remembered she had forgot to buy her quills and parchment rolls, and ran off, leaving Mariana and Alex alone.

"So it seems they all found something better to do," Mariana said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Hermione will be back soon," Alex told her with a reassuring smile and suddenly she didn't mind that much that her friends left her there. "I think you haven't been in Hogsmeade before, have you?" She shook her head no. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"That would be nice," she lightened up. So the two of them walked along the main street, and he told her names of the shops, and what they were selling. When something caught their attention they went inside the shop and looked at what they had there. They also passed by the Madam Pudifoot's Teashop, but Mariana was having such a good time that she didn't even remember Ron and Nami were supposedly in there.

The day passed faster than they would have thought and it was time to go back. Ana and Alex looked for her friends – Harry, Ron and Hermione, but neither one of them was to be found, so they decided to go back together. They had a really nice and interesting conversation while walking to Hogwarts, and got to know each other much better.

When they reached Hogwarts, Mariana saw some Hufflepuffs standing in front of the castle, but there was no sign of her friends. _'I bet they're already in the common room,'_ she thought. _'Or more probably,_ _at the dinner,'_ she noticed it was a dinner time.

"Why don't we go to the Great Hall for dinner right now?" she said to Alex. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Fine," he answered and they made their way to the Great Hall, not expecting the shocking surprise that awaits them there. Alex, being the gentleman he is, held the door open for Mariana and she walked inside. Naturally, she turned to the Gryffindor table, where she had always sat, but then she noticed it.

Hermione, reading a book. Harry, talking to Seamus and Dean. Ron, eating his pancakes and smiling at the girl next to him. At the girl who really got on her nerves. At the girl who sat in her place.

She stopped, not knowing what to do. Alex saw that she felt uneasy, although he didn't know why. He just offered her to sit with him and his friends at the Ravenclaw table, and she gladly accepted. Not giving Ron and Nami another look, Mariana waved to Hermione and Harry who looked at her with a surprise as she went to the Ravenclaw table and sat opposite to Alex.

Ron wa looking after her slightly puzzled. "Why won't Mariana sit with us? And who's that?" He asked confused. "That's my brother," Lavender joined the conversation. "Maybe she likes him," Harry wondered out loud. "That would be nice," Lavender giggled. Hermione only smiled knowingly, but said nothing.

The dinner ended eventually and Mariana and Alex got out the Great Hall, both ready to go to their common rooms. There was a short silence and Ana felt like she should say something just to break it, so it wouldn't become an awkward silence.

"Well," she started, "thank you for showing me Hogsmeade. I had a great time…" she trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Alex looked at her and smiled and she couldn't help but think how handsome he was.

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for keeping me company for the whole day." He leaned closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Mariana," he smiled once again before leaving.

"Goodnight, Alex," Mariana whispered, touching her cheek lightly, smiling.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Hm…so, it's been a while, my dear readers…a little more than a year, I think…

READERS: armed with a variety of dangerous weapons, glare at the authoress, ready to kill that's right, you left us without updating for a whole year!

ME: scared look Uh, I'm sorry? I mean, like, really really sorry?

READERS: We don't think that will help…Prepare for your death!

ME: I won't go down without a fight! pulls out a pen

READERS: soo lame….

ME: weeps nooo, my readers just called me lame… depressed for the rest of her life

Well, anyway, it took really long, but another chapter is done…and I'm goint to start chapter 10 soon, but I'd like to update some other stories first…And I'd like to know what do you think about this chapter? It's got a new character, Alex Brown He's Lavender's brother which I made up ( I don't think she's got a brother in the book, and if she does, I just forgot it. Sorry). Do you like him? I think Mariana does…hehe….We'll see what happens next. Thanx for reading this all, bye


End file.
